We Don't Need The Violins
by Aspen-SiredBySpike
Summary: [Sequel to Let's Play A Love Scene] Based on the reprise, Sara decides to confront Greg about the incident in the evidence room and finds out just what can happen when you follow your heart and not your head.


**A/N: This is the sequel to Let's Play A Love Scene. It is set to the reprise of the song which is a duet so some of the dialogue will be the same. Inspired by the amazing song.**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own CSI or any of the characters.**

* * *

**We Don't Need The Violins**

"Greg?" Sara called as she stepped into the locker room, "Greg, are you in here?"

She stared around the empty locker room, a disappointed frown surfacing on her face. She had been completely distracted from work ever since Greg had laid all of his feelings out on the evidence room table for her and Warrick to see. It had rattled her to say the most but it was such a heartfelt gesture that she melted into a pile of goo, the type that turns bright pink with red and white hearts throughout it.

Yes, she had it bad for her spiky haired co-worker and to find out that he felt the same way was a dream come true, although, unlike Greg, it was harder for her to let it all go and express herself in such an intimate way. The longer she left her emotions bottled up inside of her, the harder they were to release out Into the open.

She had planned on telling him before she left for the night but he didn't appear to be around. Sighing, she trudged glumly over to her locker and began idly turning the lock. After retrieving her jacket she took one last dejected look around the locker room before heading towards the door

Just before she stepped out into the hall, a very familiar voice called out, "Sara?"

She turned around at the sound of her name to see Greg standing by the doorway that led to the showers.

_So that's why I didn't see him…_Sara thought. _He was in the shower…_

"Hey." She said shortly, opting to lean against the door frame instead of moving any closer.

"Was it you who was calling me?" Greg asked nonchalantly as he shook his head, causing the water that was clinging to his hair to fly in all directions.

"Umm, yeah."

"So what's up?" Greg continued as he strode over his locker, retrieving his socks and shoes.

He sat down on the bench in between the rows of lockers, putting them on quickly.

"Nothing much." Sara answered, keeping her replies short.

Looking up at his friend standing quite a piece away, Greg patted the bench beside him, beckoning her to come and sit with him. Hesitantly Sara took him up on his offer and sat down on the bench about a foot away from him.

"Greg I-" Sara began the same time Greg said "Sara I-"

They both laughed at the coincidence.

"You first." Sara said.

"Actually, I believe the rule is ladies first, Sara." Greg corrected.

"No, really, I insist." Sara added, a note of finality in her voice.

"Sara, I just wanted to say sorry about earlier today. I was a little too blunt and as you know most of the time I speak before I have time to think my words over, generally resulting in trouble. So, I'm hoping that you'll just forget every word that came out of my mouth that didn't apply to the case." Greg finished, meaning the exact opposite of what he had just said. In actuality, he wanted Sara to remember every word of what he said.

Greg cast his eyes downward and said 'your turn' before she had a chance to comment on what he had just blurted out.

Sara took a deep breath, giving herself time to gather up her courage, before saying, "Greg. Don't apologize. You shouldn't apologize for loving someone because there is no possible way you could stop your feelings. In reality you are the honest friend, and I'm just the great pretender because I hid my feelings until the end."

"Your feelings?" Greg brought his gaze up to meet Sara's. Her eyes bore deep into his, reminding him that it was her turn to speak.

"Yes. And now I want to say what it means to me and how I could never be the same without you." She repeated his words from earlier, reaching out to take his hand in hers, some left over condensation from his earlier shower filling the gap between their palms.

"The way I know I really feel about you," Sara began.

"The way I know I'll always feel about you," Greg finished, scooting closer to her.

"Why can't we?"

"Why can't we?"

"Why can't we try to play a love scene?"

"We don't need the violins," Greg reached up with his free hand and placed it on the back of her neck, running it up and down duskily.

"To play a love scene…"

"Where we see how love begins."

"Find a way to start and learn to play the part." Sara smiled, enjoying the way Greg's caresses made her shiver.

"A perfect scene from a play unknown. Let's play a-" He was cut off by Sara putting a finger up to his lips.

"Let's play a…" She trailed off.

Greg kissed her finger, causing her to drop her hand down onto his shoulder.

"Let's play a love scene." Greg grinned at Sara's happy look.

"Of our own…" She let her voice fade out into a whisper. Without a second thought she leaned in and gave Greg a chaste kiss. When see pulled back, she was blushing a bright rose while Greg was gleaming.

"Can I walk you to your car?" Greg chuckled as he stood up, bringing Sara with him.

"Of course." Sara giggled as they headed towards the door. Sara got about two paces into the hall way before Greg pulled her back and began dragging her back through the locker room and towards the showers.

"Umm, Greg, where are we going?" Sara asked, confused at why Greg was taking her through the shower room.

"I think that it will be safer taking the back way out." Greg replied charmingly.

"Why?"

"Because Warrick may still be In the building and he'll probably hurt me for leaving you guys alone with all of that dirt earlier."

Sara just laughed and let Greg continue dragging her along. She didn't care where she went as long as it was with him.


End file.
